parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ball of Revenge (Winnie The Cowardly Bear)
"Ball of Revenge" is the second part of the 11th episode of Season 4 of Winnie The Cowardly Bear. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: When Serena knits a blanket for Pooh, Ash is angered that Pooh gets all the attention, and vows to get rid of the bear once and for all. Theodore summons six of Pooh's worst enemies, Meowrice, ???, the ???, Le Quack, Buster, and ??? to get rid of Pooh Bear. The villains gather in the basement with Ash, who wears a black, hooded cloak, to devise a plan. Serena, who has returned from buying groceries, hears the commotion being made in the cellar. When she inquires about it, Ash lies to her that he has a men's club and that she should make them sandwiches. Serena does so and brings them downstairs. The villains hide themselves by holding up newspapers, but their cover is blown when the ??? helps herself to a sandwich, making Serena angry about being lied to. She's promptly chained to the wall and ordered to scream in order to attract Pooh. Meowrice provokes Serena into screaming by messing with her laundry. This attracts Pooh Bear without fail, and he rushes downstairs, where his six enemies challenge him to a game of dodge-ball. While Ash watches in amusement, the villains ready themselves... except for ???, who would rather eat his ball, much to Meowrice's disgust. The game begins and the villains begin to pelt Pooh with dodge-balls and other projectiles; there's also a halftime show starring ???. After Pooh is sufficiently wounded by the dodge-ball match, the villains surround him with an assortment of weapons, ready to do him in. Serena urges Pooh on what he can do better than any of them. He thinks for a second, then screams at the top of his lungs, causing the villains (minus Le Quack, who randomly disappears after the halftime show) to fall through a chasm that breaks open in the ground. Serena breaks free, nurtures Pooh, and then scolds Ash, whom she bashes with a rolling pin. Everything returns to normal, as Serena forces Ash to rest on the blanket on the floor for the night while Pooh gets Ash's chair. Pooh then turns on the TV and ??? appears onscreen, grinning and calling out to Pooh, razor at the ready. Pooh Bear then screams at the top of his lungs again, the roof of the house literally ripping off and slamming back down, ending the episode. During the ending-sequence, Schwick can be heard complaining that he was left out of the episode. Cast: * Courage - Winnie the Pooh * Muriel Bagge - Serena (Pokemon) * Eustace Bagge - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Katz - Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) * Cajun Fox - Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Dr. Le Quack - Himself * The Weremole - ??? * The Black Puddle Queen - ??? * The Big Toe - ??? * The Duck Brothers - ??? * Freaky Fred - ??? Quotes: * Ash Ketchum: Serena, whatcha doin'? Givin' him a new blanket to that filthy bear? * (Pooh Giggling) * Serena: Oh, Ash, you have that perfectly comfy chair to sit in. And what does Pooh have? Only a wee blanket. * Ash Ketchum: Pooh, Pooh, Pooh. That stupid bear always gets all the good stuff. I hate that dumb bear! * Serena: Oh, don't you fret, Pooh. He doesn't hate you. Trivia: Gallery: Winnie the Pooh Resting in Honey.png Serena Shocked-0.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel.jpg Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Ooglyeye